That Lovely Pain You Inflict Upon Me
by AndroidEvian
Summary: Robin pays Amon a surprise visit. WARNING: LEMON Amon x Robin


Prologue

When he says he loves me, I believe him. When he strokes my hair through his fingers, I adore him. When he kisses me with his chestnut whiskey lips, I beg for him. So even when my petals are blossoming painfully and my innards are aching, I love him.

When Amon had confessed his love to me, I was nothing short of astonished.

But when he revealed one of his darkest secrets to me… I felt both astonished and enchanted.

So now, I'm taking him up on his offer.

"Amon…" I called his name as I strolled through hall upstairs. "It's your little Robin, come to visit you on this gloomy day." I heard a stirring in the room to right at the end of the hall. I saw him emerge from the door, looking gorgeous as ever.

"Robin, shouldn't you be on…" he stopped mid-sentence as his gaze fell upon me. My sexy, messy up do. My revealing, tightly fitted vest. My fishnet clad legs and my lacy, risqué skirt.

"I persuaded Doujima to take my place. Now I'm here to take my place with you." I explained, inviting myself into the room and standing behind him in the doorway. "Aren't you glad to see me, Amon?" I whispered into his ear, brushing my tongue down the curve of his ear and kissing into his neck delicately.

"R-Robin…" Amon managed between gasps. "Not sure… we should do this."

"Aww but I'm so sure we should." I protested, running my fingertips from his jugular vein along the symmetry line of his chest. "I just want you to play with me." I unbuttoned the front of his shirt, my fingers now trailing up and around the crevices of abdominal muscle. He gripped my left hip from behind, sinking his fingers into my flesh. "Aren't we just naughty today…?" I slid my hand from his abs just below the hem of his jeans. "…Master."

Amon suddenly turned to face me. He grabbed me by the ass and pinned me to the door, holding me by my thighs on the now closed door. Mmm… feisty. I thought, a smile crossing his lips and mine simultaneously. He carried me to the bed. The beautiful, stoic soldier then pulled my vest over my head to reveal a silk red and black bra. He slid the skirt down my legs, leaving me in my fishnet thigh highs and lacy violet and black panties. He then removed his own clothes, stopped a moment, making a sweet sigh of awe.

"My God, Robin… You're beautiful." Amon whispered, making me blush. That was when he handcuffed me, leather closing around my wrists and clasps fastening to the bed. He then pulled out the feather… Teasing my skin. Awakening my senses. He trailed the soft plume down my spine, over my hips, and up my sides. I gasped softly at the touch, and he brushed his soft mouth against my neck. Then he struck me. Suede and leather strips stung against my flesh in a beautiful pain. Just above my tailbone. Across the middle of my back. Over my thighs and between my shoulder blades.

"Amon…" I moaned his name softly, writhing against the cuffs with pleasure. He must have loved the sounds of steel clanking against steel in my struggle. He straddled my body, his smooth, cool skin sliding across my ever warm figure. He pulled my hair back, stroking it as his other hand gripped my throat gently. The pulse in my neck pounded against his in the palm of that hand. My head felt light, and high, with my beautiful dominant man grinding his hips into my ass teasingly.

"I have wanted you this way, for so long." Amon moaned into my ear. "Don't think I'm going to let you go now." He slid the cuffs on my wrists and ankles to the front of each limb and flipped me onto my back. He unhooked my bra and spreading my legs as he slid the fancy underclothes to my ankles. He lay upon me, massaging my breasts and kissing into the right before filling my flower with his thick, long rod.

I felt my petals squeeze around him. My Craft sang inside me with a great fire. Warmth and pleasure spread throughout my body with this masochistic indulgence. I felt him pounding at a sweet spot deep inside me, spreading my legs even wider as the generous chain length reached its limit. I called Amon's name, and his lips met mine, battling flesh with flesh. His tongue trailed the curve of my mouth. He then flicked his tongue inside, slipping it beneath mine as I moaned with contentment. I struggled against my bonds as he pounded me, wanting to drag my fingernails along his skin. But I loved fighting against the limits of my strength. I felt his fingers rubbing my nipples, pulling them teasingly. His sac squeezed inside me, stretching my flower even more. He licked at my neck, beginning to lick and suckle the flesh, and I suddenly screamed my satisfaction, soaking his rod. He pulled away, climaxing into his hand.

Amon held it out to me, and I slurped the rewards of my submission gladly. He smiled down at me, playing with my hair a moment. A thoughtful look then entered his features. He got up from the bed, disappearing into a storage closet. I caught a glimpse at the pleasure instruments he'd used on me. What could he be getting from there? He returned, presenting me with a leather choker, lined with a mahogany ribbon and ash pearls filling the holes in the leather. Rhinestone letters were gathered together in five letters. Those five letters spelled out the word "OWNED" in the center of the ribbon.

"Will you be mine and no one else's, Robin?" He then draped and fastened the collar round my neck as I nodded.


End file.
